Mako Mermaids: The Final Full Moon
by ellalion8
Summary: What if the last two episodes of season one hadn't happened? What if Cam's plot was stopped by something––or someone? Nixie lets Cam have the trident, and he has the chance to become a merman and rule Mako. But if he makes himself a merman, he would betray all of his friends––including Nixie. Features Cam/Nixie ship, and maybe Zac/Lyla too! Feel free to comment: my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

The ocean had never been bluer.

But for once, Nixie couldn't appreciate it.

She sped through the waters, alone, the echoing silence of the sea surrounding her as her mind whirled.

The landboy––Cam. Could she trust him? More than she could trust Zac. Which made Cam her only option.

And for some reason, she felt herself wanting to confide in him more and more.

For the thousandth time, she cursed Lyla and Sirena for not using their heads. Why couldn't they ever see past their over-optimistic views of things? She had never thought of herself as the "downer" of the group, but that was how they treated her now. Couldn't they ever listen?

And now they blamed her for not wanting to be around them. They––and Rita, too––were about to throw away the goal they had been working towards for months. They had lost all sense. They couldn't see the big picture, see that they had fallen headfirst into enemy waters, see that they were too attached to landpeople. But she could. Who would've known that she, who used to like watching humans the most of all of them, would turn out to be the strongest?

One thing was for sure. She hadn't betrayed them––they had betrayed her.

Oh well, she thought, eyes stinging. If they couldn't see past their own noses, at least she was here to put things right. Then, when it all worked, they'd realize they were wrong.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was entering the Moonpool until she was inside and sitting on the shallow rock ledge. Breaking out of her reverie, she hauled herself out of the water and flopped onto dry rock. Within a few minutes, her legs had formed. She sat staring into the water, watching the sunlit entrance to the pool.

Suddenly something blocked out the light. Nixie watched as Cam swam through the gap in the rocks. His head broke the surface, and he spat out his breathing apparatus and grinned at her. Almost automatically, Nixie felt herself wanting to smile back. Then she tensed. It felt wrong for a human to be in the Moonpool––especially a boy. But soon he was pulling himself out of the bright blue water.

"Nixie? Hello?"

"Sorry, what?" she snapped to attention.

"I said… um, never mind. How do we get to the… cave-water-thingy?"

Nixie rolled her eyes at the sight of him, bulky tank and neon goggles askew, flippers in the air as he pulled off his oxygen tank. The things people did just to spend time in the water. It made Nixie even more proud of her tail. "It's that way," she said, pointing to the water. "Hope you're up for a little more swimming." She leapt into the pool, resurfacing and gazing up at him, challenging.

"Aw, really? I just took off my tank!" Cam blinked at her. "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Nixie sighed. "Come on. Let's just get this over with." She motioned for him to grab hold of her. No sooner had he picked up his scuba tank and stepped into the water and grasped her forearm than she was off, flicking her tail and speeding into the ocean. She took off, racing like a jet through the reef and into the warmer waters near Mako's shore.

Cam let go and floundered for a moment before finding his footing on the sandy bottom. "Whoa!" He spluttered, gasping. "That was awesome! Christ, you fish can swim fast. God. Hey, slow down!" She was already halfway onto the sand.

"You know, we should do that again sometime." Cam brandished a flipper as he ran up the white-sanded beach. "It's fun out here with you."

Nixie glanced at him, raising her eyebrows, and then began to walk towards the shade of the jungle. Cam struggled after her.

"With you mer… people, I mean. It's fun going so fast. I didn't mean–– hey, wait!"

After drying off, the two of them hiked up through the steamy forest towards the rocks where the secret entrance lay. The trident floated in a vast expanse of water magically hidden somewhere in the mysterious crevices of the island. Finally the two crested a hill and found themselves at the base of the stone formations.

"This way," Nixie said, breaking the silence that had lasted between the two for the entire hike. Cam followed, his shoes crunching on the gravel beneath their feet. Finally they stopped at what seemed like a blank stone wall.

Nixie held her breath. She had never opened the secret door by herself before. She wasn't even sure she had mastered the power of the moon ring she held in her hand. Since she didn't have any of her own, she had stolen the ring from Rita's grotto, hoping that nobody would notice. It made her feel a little guilty. It's for the best, she reminded herself.

She braced herself and raised a fist to the smooth rock surface. Focusing all her energy on the small silver ring, she pictured the stone sliding open, light flooding from inside as it had the first night she'd seen it.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind her. She opened her eyes. Cam was stepping forward into the tunnel that now yawned before them, leading deep into solid rock. Nixie smiled and followed.

The tunnel quickly got dark, and Nixie wondered if she should use the moon ring to light their way. But before she had a chance to do so much as lift her hand, there came a blue glow from ahead. The trident portal was lit up from inside, as if it could sense them approaching. Nixie shivered. Was it reacting to her––or to Cam?

As if reading her thoughts, Cam spoke. "Which one of us has to go in there? If it has to be a merman, then… neither of us really fit the bill."

"You're right." Cam turned his head in surprise as she spoke. He quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a first."

"You being right? Yeah, I know."

"No, you admitting that I'm right."

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm sure it won't happen often," Nixie said sweetly, before reaching out to the trident carved in the stone wall. Her fingers hovered above the glowing golden symbol. "Okay. I have to open the portal, but you have to go in. I can't touch the trident––it'll knock me out, or worse."

"Well. Good thing I brought my gear, then."

"Yeah. You can do it. What with all your Landboy gear. You look ridiculous, by the way." Nixie grinned at him. " Just…" She reached out and toughed the trident mark with a fingertip. The portal rippled out from the center of the rock wall, swirling like a whirlpool. She gestured towards it and took a deep breath. "Hurry."

He looked at her with a mixture of amusement, confusion, and something else she couldn't place. "Alright…" Strapping his goggles on and placing the breathing apparatus in his mouth, he stepped closer to her and, without another word, vanished into the churning water.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hiding Place

"Is it safe?"

The sun beat down on the picnic table and the hot concrete beneath her feet. Strains of music came from inside the café. Chattering voices filled the air. A crowd of younger girls walked by, brandishing shopping bags and iced coffees. Waves lapped the cool sand underneath the boardwalk. Nixie, as always, could feel them in her mind. The wild, rhythmic presence of the sea calmed her in the midst of the crowded dock.

Cam glanced sideways, nodding. "Of course." He smiled. "I'll show you."

Five minutes later they were striding through the deserted corridors of the high school. Cam stopped at his locker. His fingers deftly placed the key in the lock and, glancing at her, he swung open the door.

The trident gleamed inside, looking out of place in its ordinary, modern setting. The blue stone at its hilt began to glow softly as Nixie stared at it. She backed away cautiously.

"Okay…" She paused. Cam closed the door and locked it again as Nixie continued, "And… you're sure Zac doesn't know it's here?"

"Beyond sure," he replied. "He wouldn't think to look here.

Nixie took in Cam's confident grin. "And you're not going to tell him?"

"Not a chance," Cam said. He looked her in the eyes. "You have my word."

At this, Nixie finally smiled. She shook her head. "Thank you so much, Cam." Cam glanced down, modestly accepting her thanks. "And this is it," she said. "Zac's going to be back to normal and we can finally return to the pod. This could never have happened without you."

Cam grinned back at her and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a rare find."

His hazel eyes were steady on her blue ones. Nixie beamed. After everything that had happened, all the crazy new experiences they had on land, everything was finally going back to the way it was.

At this, she felt a small spear of sadness. The things they would leave behind.

…And the people.

Wait, She thought. No. Don't think like that. We've been trying for this for so long.

"You know," Cam said, interrupting Nixie's thoughts. "Zac might not be too happy with being turned back into a normal guy. Right?"

"We're not planning on giving him a choice," Nixie replied with satisfaction. "Right?" And with that she strode away, leaving Cam staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Mermaids

"You did _what_?"

Nixie rolled her eyes. "Sirena, it's not a big deal. At all. You have to admit, what Lyla was planning? It was insane."

"That doesn't mean you give Cam the trident! You have no idea what he wants to do with it!"

"Actually, I know exactly what he wants to do with it. He wants to turn Zac back to normal! Just like us, Sirena! All I did was eliminate the possibility of Zac joining the pod."

Sirena sighed. "Nixie, this doesn't feel right. Does Cam even know what to do? And we can't just trick Zac into swimming out to Mako, saying we'll be there when we won't––It'll actually be his best friend who's going to take away his powers for good!"

Little does she know, Nixie thought, we _are _going to be out there. Or at least, I am. "Sirena," Nixie said soothingly. "It's going to work. Don't worry."

"What's going to work?" Lyla's voice echoed from the doorway. She stepped into the grotto, glancing between Sirena and Nixie suspiciously. "What's going on?"

There was a long pause. "Nixie," Sirena said. "We're all a team here. Aren't you going to tell her?"

Nixie sighed. "It's nothing. I gave the trident to Cam. We need to take Zac's powers away for good. Lyla, I––"

"Nixie." Lyla's voice quavered. "What. The. Hell?! Why on earth would you do that? How did you even get the trident?"

"Lyla, I know you care about Zac." More than you should. "We all do. But he can't be part of the pod. If we ever want to regain their trust again––"

"Nixie! I know! I know it was naïve of me to say that, and that Zac doesn't belong at Mako. Zac and I and Rita already talked about it. You were there! He said he was willing to give up his powers. He's going to let us! Why did you need to steal the trident––and worse, give it to a Landboy?!"

"Oh, my god! Lyla! Zac's a Landboy, too! Have you forgotten ––"

"No, he's not." Lyla's voice had gone quiet suddenly. "He's like us. You just refuse to trust him."

Nixie didn't even bother denying it. Lyla was right. She didn't trust him––not at all. "Lyla, if there's just one tiny chance that Zac's lying, that he doesn't want to give up his powers, this is the safer way. There's no risk."

"No risk in giving the trident to Cam? What were you thinking?"

"Lyla, we can trust Cam! He wants the same thing we do!"

"No, Nixie." Lyla was smiling. But it was an odd, strained smile that didn't at all reach her eyes. She spoke softly and slowly. "This isn't about Cam wanting the same thing as us, is it? This isn't about proving he's trustworthy. This is about you. It's always about you. You are such a fucking hypocrite."

Sirena's mouth fell open. Nixie barely noticed. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Lyla laughed mirthlessly. "Easy, Nixie. I'm just going to say it, because we all know it's true. You're in love with Cam."

And then several things happened at once. Nixie threw her hand up, and power surged through the moon ring she was wearing. A huge gust of wind filled the cave, throwing Lyla backwards against the stone wall, just as Rita burst through the entrance. "What's going on?" She stared from Nixie to Sirena to Lyla, who was pulling herself up off the floor and glaring at Nixie.

Nixie turned around and ran through the doorway of the grotto, diving into the secret pool. With a flick of her tail, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Full Moon

Darkness pooled around Nixie as she swam. The full moon shone through the velvety water, filling Nixie's underwater world with pale silver light. She sped up to the surface and burst into the air, gasping, inhaling the cold night breeze. Tears stung her eyes. She took a last breath and then dived down deep again.

She wasn't in love.

Was she?

No! How dare Lyla accuse her of loving a Landboy? That was Lyla, not Nixie. _Lyla_ loved Zac. _Lyla_ had fallen for someone who didn't belong with her. And the more Nixie thought about it, the more it seemed that he was falling for her, too.

They were from separate worlds, Zac and Lyla. Couldn't they see it would just cause them pain? Couldn't Lyla see how she would have to break her barrier at some point, to admit her feelings to her friends? What if Zac didn't return Lyla's feelings? What would it make Ni––_Lyla_ do? And what would become of them and the pod?

Mermaids weren't meant to fall in love. But it had happened––first to Sirena, and then to Lyla, and finally, to––

Nixie was afraid.

...For Sirena and Lyla.

When Nixie next resurfaced, she was just off the shore of Mako.

She spent a while splashing in the shallow water around the island, pretending she didn't see the boat. Finally, when she couldn't avoid it any longer, she dragged herself onshore. The moonlight reflected of her tail, making it shine with a thousand shades of amber, turquoise, silver and gold. It looked as magical as the moon itself.

"It's beautiful," said a voice from behind her.

Nixie jumped violently. "Yeah. Always loved full moons," she said briskly, and got to her newly-formed feet. Cam stood a few feet away, staring past her. He was smiling.

"I meant your tail. It's beautiful."

Nixie wasn't sure what to say. She kept walking, pretending she hadn't heard him. Eventually, he caught up.

"Wish I had one." He turned to her and grinned. "But only the elite, right?"

Nixie didn't speak. She couldn't make herself say a word.

"Bad mood? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the kelp bed this morning."

Nixie rolled her eyes at his overused joke.

"Aha! She lives," said Cam, spotting her reaction. "I was worried there for a second."

Nixie kept walking.

It wasn't until they had made it to the top of the mountain and were facing the stone wall that she spoke again. "Get the trident, Cam," she said. "And get ready."

Cam darted into the bushes and reappeared with the trident in his hands. "Alright," he said. "When will it ––"

At that moment, the doorway began to shine with light.

"Hurry," Nixie said. They raced forward, skidding to a stop in front of the door with the trident symbol on it. "Remind me why we came this way again?"

"We have to be in the pool before Zac gets there. And I couldn't have used the underwater entrance," he continued, answering her unspoken question. "I didn't bring diving gear. Not available at night."

"Alright. Just hurry," she said. The moon was already a quarter of the way through the sky.

Cam reached out and brushed the trident mark with his hand. The ground underneath them shimmered and shivered like rippling water, and then they were plunging down toward the stormy surface of the Moonpool.

**Suspense! Hey guys. Thanks for the wonderful reviews :) Sorry about the issue with chapter 3, for a while it was a duplicate of chapter 2. But it does kinda tie the story together, so feel free to read it now if you haven't. Get ready... next chapter's my ****favorite so far...**


	5. Chapter 5: Starlight and a Tail

Exactly two and a half kilometers away, shimmering blue fins were cutting through the water. Zac's powerful tail propelled him toward Mako.

But it wasn't fast enough. It was plain to see in the clear night sky and through the fast-cooling southern waters.

Something was happening inside the mountain.

Lyla's warning rang in his head. Zac slowed and stared ahead of him. Where were they?

What was happening?

Nixie opened her eyes.

The water danced tantalizingly below her. Her heart beat fast. Overhead, the moon slowly crept across the ancient volcano's crater. The world inside the cave was a blinding white.

Cam shifted and cracked open his eyes. "What?" He looked around, suddenly fully alert––and for some reason, panicked.

Nixie was confused. What was wrong? It had worked! The moon ring glowed steadily on her forefinger, surrounding them with its blue glow, keeping them hovering above the pool. But it had been close. "Thank the stars," Nixie muttered.

Cam turned to her, his movements jerky, his eyes glazed. "Why are we floating? What's going on?"

"I..." Nixie started. He was scaring her, though she never would have admitted it. "I saved us."

Cam suddenly relaxed. _"Goddammit."_ His voice was calm.

"What?" Nixie stared.

"I... nothing." Cam's tone brightened, sounding almost normal again. Nixie was relieved. "We should get down from here, right?" Cam continued.

"No. I think it will be good to be above him. That way we have two advantages." She gestured to the trident. Cam nodded slowly.

Cam was acting strange, but Nixie couldn't focus on him at that moment. The moon ring tugged at the edges of her mind. Its whispering energy was the only thing keeping them in the air. Floating there felt odd. She belonged in water, as a mermaid, or on land as a human. The air was something entirely new.

A shaft of moonlight glanced off the ring and into her eyes, distracting her. The moon's energy seemed to be flowing straight into it's iridescent blue stone. That was it––it was drawing fresh energy from all around them. Nixie was struck by the thought that they were literally floating on moonlight. She suppressed a smile. If it was the moon that was holding them up, then maybe flying wasn't too alien to her, after all. And she didn't need to focus too much anymore on keeping them suspended. Instead, Nixie began to plan. What exactly would they do when Zac came?

Nixie glanced at Cam, wondering for the thousandth time whether Lyla and Sirena had told Zac that he would be here. She cursed them for being so stubborn. If they hadn't all argued, she would know more... And she'd have a lot more confidence right now. She couldn't spot anything in the water below. When would he get there?

As if he could read her thoughts, Cam spoke. "Okay, so... we... wait, then?" He too was staring down at the Moonpool.

Again, Nixie noticed that odd undertone. It sounded like...

Like he was desperate for something.

"Cam."

Cam turned his head. Their eyes met. For a moment, everything was quiet in the cave. Even the bubbling water below them seemed to still. "What's wrong?" Nixie said quietly. Was the moon ring affecting him? Or was it the trident––or something else entirely?

Why did she care?

"Something's bothering you. Tell me." It could be important to their plan, right?

Cam had been still, too. But then, suddenly, he wasn't. He let out a huge breath and closed his eyes. "Alright. I'll tell you what's... wrong." He turned around in the air so his body was facing her. His eyes were still shut tight. "I wanted to fall."

"What?" Nixie simply didn't understand.

"I said, I wanted to fall. To jump into the pool. I wanted a tail. That night, with me and Zac camping on Mako, when he saw the cave entrance... _It should have been me. _I deserve that. I wanted... want... to be a merman."

Nixie became aware that her mouth had fallen open. Cam? A merman? Quickly, she said, "But all this time, you could have just––"

"Just what? Told you? Told him? It would have just driven you away from me."

Was he referring to the entire group of mermaids, or... Nixie herself? "I just meant that you should have stayed with us. They would have trusted you more."

"I didn't need them to. I only needed one mermaid." Cam was incredibly close to her. Nixie shuddered.

"Me."

"You." When Cam opened his eyes, they were glassy. The blue-white reflection of the pool's magic glow made them seem almost silver. Nixie shivered. For the first time, she realized she couldn't see through Cam. For the first time, she could imagine him with a tail.

The moon centered itself in the open skylight that was the volcano's crater. The night air cradled them––the girl and the boy, the mermaid and the human. Nixie stared right into Cam's reflective eyes.

And then they were kissing.

For a moment, Nixie froze in surprise. Cam smelled like sand and soap and cool night air. His hand cupped Nixie's face. Still she couldn't move. But then, just as he began to draw away, she realized she couldn't bear the thought. She reached up, arms looping around his neck, drawing him closer. He inhaled sharply and put an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His other hand was tangled in her long, wavy hair.

For a few seconds their mouths moved together, and then they drew slowly apart. Nixie's eyes fluttered open. It was like a burst of starlight had filled the cave, starlight that was more powerful than the full moon, more powerful than all the magic in the waters of Mako. It radiated between the two of them.

Dazzled by the unfamiliar feelings, Nixie could only find a few words. They tumbled out of her mouth.

"And now?"

"Now?" Cam repeated. He sounded breathless. It seemed to her as if the whole world was waiting for something.

"Now do you still want a tail?"

He smiled. Seeing his familiar grin made her heart fill to the brim, and his next words were enough to make it overflow with light.

"Now it doesn't matter."

And as they drew close again, something moved underneath them. A flash of blue. A fin caught in the moonlight. It flicked once under the surface and then darted through the cave's entrance and disappeared into the deep water.


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgotten Trident

Lyla paced back and forth on the rocky ledge of Rita's grotto. Everything was silent tonight: even the sea was still.

It was unusual for a full moon.

She paused and listened. There was a faint, steady rush of water from outside as the tide lapped through the tunnel that led to the pool. Her feet crunched quietly on the sand beneath her. Those were the only two sounds in the world.

And then, quite suddenly, there was a third: a yowl from behind her. She whirled around.

"Poseidon!"

The cat stared at her defiantly from his perch in the doorway. His large, round eyes were fixed on their face. As she watched, he flicked his ears in a superior way and began to groom himself. She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, he turned his head sharply and leapt up off the floor. Lyla whirled around to face the pool.

"Zac!"

Zac was cutting through the clear water of the pool. His dark blue tail stretched out gracefully behind him. At the sight of it, Lyla let out a huge breath. She didn't know if it was good or bad that he was still a merman, but somehow, she was relieved.

Zac broke the surface of the pool and reached into the air, and she saw it.

In his fist, Zac held the trident.

"Lyla." Zac grasped the edge of the pool and pulled himself up onto the sandy floor. He heaved his tail out of the water and rolled over. Lyla reached over and grabbed a towel, throwing it to him. Behind her, two yellow-green eyes glanced at them disdainfully.

Lyla was staring at the trident. Her mouth opened in surprise. "What happened?" she asked, her brow creasing with worry. Zac had never seen her so desperately confused.

"Okay," he began. "I was on my way to the Moonpool."

The waters had been silver, the night air cool. He had looked towards the island, a ball of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Lyla and Sirena's words had echoed in the back of his mind. _Cam is with Nixie_, they had said. _Try to stay safe. We can't go with you or they'll think we're going to fight them and they'll use the trident on us. _Zac had agreed. But as he was swimming toward Mako, he had begun to wish someone was with him.

A storm cloud had gathered above the island. The full moon had illuminated the swirling mists as they rose out of the top of the ancient volcano. Zac had kept swimming.

The deeper he had gotten, the darker the waters became. He had swum away from the moonlight. But then he had noticed a new light in the distance. It was silvery-blue, a glow in the water. He had sped up, racing towards the Moonpool, wondering what was happening.

When he had burst through the entrance, at first he had been blinded. Unfamiliar light dazzled his eyes, too bright to be coming from a moon ring, or even from the trident. Zac had squinted up toward the sky above him. Still the light was too bright. He had braced himself for a bolt of power, prepared to lose his tail, his powers.

But nothing had happened.

It had been perfectly still in the Moonpool, he had noticed. The water had been glassy, the air calm. Twisting in the shallows, he had looked around him, and gradually his eyes had adjusted. And he had glanced up again.

There, suspended in mid air by a glowing shaft of light, he had seen Cam and Nixie. They were locked together, still as the air around them.

Zac's mouth had dropped open. The trident had been floating feet away from them, forgotten, its blue stone glowing dimly in the starry air. As he watched, its light had gone out, and it had drifted away from them, knocking gently into a stone wall and then floating down onto the sand. Zac had reached out and grabbed its tarnished handle. It had been cool to the touch. He glanced once more at the two above him and then, flicking his tail, he had sped out through the rocks and into the dark sea.

Now, looking at Lyla's worried face, Zac wondered if he should have stayed and done something. He shifted his newly formed legs, sitting up. "I… um," he began awkwardly. It occurred to him that Lyla was probably more worried about Nixie than anything else. But just as he was about to apologize for not using the trident, or doing _something, _she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank God you're okay," was all she said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Merman

Time was like a whirlpool, Nixie realized. It never stopped until it burned itself out. It swallowed everything in its path––which was everything in the world. It sucked you in and spat you out underwater, and you couldn't find the surface again.

The lucky survivors lived by finding something––someone––they could grab onto, which would keep them afloat and bring them to the surface.

Nixie felt lost.

But she also felt like she had found something. Something to hold on to.

Someone to hold on to.

When she woke up, she was lying on the beach. Her skin stung, already pink from the hot sunlight. She squinted against the glare, sitting up.

"Nixie?"

The voice was far away. She turned her head. Cam was running toward her. His feet kicked up sand as he strode along the beach.

Nixie smiled involuntarily. He was grinning at her. She leapt to her feet, ignoring her head, which spun from heat and exhaustion. They collided and Cam grasped her shoulders.

"I found my boat. I saw it over by the rocks on the east shore."

"Are we going back?"

"It's already eleven thirty!" Cam exclaimed. "Don't you think Sirena and Lyla will wonder where you are?"

No, Nixie thought. They won't care. Not after what I told them. But aloud, she only said, "Fine."

Cam grinned again. "I mean, we don't have to leave… this place is pretty… magical." He laughed at his own joke, and Nixie, used to him by now, just rolled her eyes.

Last night had left them both exhausted. The full moon had come and gone by the time they had floated down to the Moonpool, and Nixie had pulled Cam underwater. They had swum up to the beach and collapsed, elated, no longer caring about Zac or his powers. Why did they matter?

Nixie turned out towards the waves. "We could at least swim around a little first," she said playfully. Cam narrowed his eyes.

"It's less fun when you're not half fish, Nix," he said pointedly, poking her.

"More for me, then." And with that she jumped away from him and ran towards the small breaking waves.

Cam yelled after her. "Fine!" He followed her down to the surf.

As soon as Nixie's toes touched the sand, they began to tingle. She smiled at the sensation––like her feet had fallen asleep, and now she was stretching them, releasing them into a tail. She stumbled farther into the waves, and after a few long moments, her fins billowed out underneath her. She treaded water, daring Cam to follow.

But Cam wasn't looking at her.

He was staring at his own feet.

As she watched, a wave rolled up onto shore where Cam was standing. It rushed up onto the sand, around his feet. But when it receded, he just stood there, still dry.

A patch of warm, dry sand surrounded him.

Nixie rubbed her eyes and stared.

He was repelling water.

"What… ?" Cam began, locking his eyes on hers.

"Cam," she said hollowly. "Step into the water."

Cam jumped into the waves. His expression was blank for a few seconds, but as he got closer, a wave of confusion passed over his face. Then he looked sick. He stared down at his shirt, down under the surface at his waterlogged shorts––

––And then he vanished underwater.

"Cam!" Nixie cried, panicked. She swam toward him. Taking a breath, she dived into the waves. His hand was visible an arm's length away, and she reached out and grabbed it, pulling him up to the sunlight.

They broke the surface, both spluttering in surprise. Cam's face was pale with shock. He and Nixie stared at each other, and then, very slowly, Cam turned around.

Sunlight danced and played on shimmering blue-green scales just under the surface of the warm, clear water.

Cam stared in disbelief at his new tail.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Member

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Shoutout to all you guys who wanted updates, I'm so glad that it's exciting... :) Enjoy!**

Lyla sat on the couch, staring silently at her flip flops. She munched on a fish stick, deep in thought.

Now that they had the trident, they could get rid of Zac's powers. But… was that the right thing to do? Did she want Zac to lose his magic?

And there was the question of Nixie. What had happened to her and Cam? And where the hell were they?!

As if on cue, the front door opened. Lyla whirled around, but it was only Sirena.

"Where have you been?" Lyla asked.

"Looking for Nixie!" Sirena responded. "She's not at the café."

"And the café was the only… place you searched?"

"Yes."

"Sirena," Lyla said impatiently, "Now is not the time to hang out with David."

"Well, you're not looking either!" Sirena replied hotly. "Who knows where she is!"

Suddenly both of them froze. There was a sound from downstairs, a loud thump.

It had come from the grotto.

"I think I do," Lyla whispered.

Together they tiptoed down to the bookshelf and opened the secret door. As they made their way down, the sounds got louder: voices. Lyla heard Nixie.

"It's our only option! I don't know what else to do!"

It was Cam's voice that replied. Lyla gasped. Nixie had brought a landboy here?

"Can you trust them?" Cam asked. "Why do we need their help?"

"I just told you! I don't know what else––"

"Fine! But can we hurry?"

Lyla's lip curled. Now Nixie wanted their help with Zac, after she had betrayed them? Zac had come back here with a tail! She'd had her chance. And anyway, did Zac even have to get his powers taken away?

Lyla and Sirena rounded the corner. Cam was drying off with one of Rita's towels. Nixie looked up quickly.

"Lyla. Sirena. Please, you have to ––"

"Nixie. We don't have to do anything. What is going on here? Why is he here?"

"Because he's one of us! I––"

"No, Nixie! He's not!" Lyla interrupted again. Nixie's eyes were wide, and Lyla could see she was afraid. Desperate, even.

"Lyla. I mean it. He is," she said emphatically.

"I'm sorry, Nixie, but––" Lyla began. Nixie cut her off.

"Lyla! Look!" And in one fluid movement she shoved Cam off the ledge into the pool.

"Nixie?" Sirena yelped from behind Lyla. Lyla just stared at the water.

Cam resurfaced. He glared at Nixie. "Thanks a lot, Nix," he said, spitting out water.

"Cam. Shut up," Lyla said to him.

Where Cam's legs had been, a long, blue tail waved gracefully underwater. It was slightly more green than Zac's, and had less silver at the base. Cam looked sheepish, and slightly sick.

"Nixie." Lyla began, in a very soft voice. "What is this?"

"I don't know how it happened!" Nixie said, looking at her friends pleadingly. "He…"

He lied to you, Lyla thought. She felt anger building up inside of her. "I told you not to do this, Nixie. Look what happened. He didn't want to help, he just wanted powers!"

"No!" Nixie said, now angry too. "No, you don't understand. He didn't. I mean, he did, but… He changed his mind. No, really!" she said, seeing the looks of disbelief on her friends' faces. "Guys, I swear! Please! We have to get Rita, and Zac––"

"Fin them yourself, Nixie. This is your own fault," Lyla said, but she felt a pang of guilt at the words. Sirena elbowed her.

"Nixie, we'll find the others. Keep Cam here," Sirena said.

As Lyla and Sirena walked back up the stairs, Lyla heard Nixie and Cam begin to talk again.

"I don't get it! You didn't even touch the water while the full moon was over the pool!"

"Maybe it was just meant to be." Cam sighed, and their voices faded from earshot.


	9. Chapter 9: Changing Tides

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Again, so glad you like it. Shoutout to SammieNel for a good suggestion and awesome reviews. Will update soon... hope you love this chapter.**

Zac was furious.

Of all the times for Cam to leave his phone off, it had to be today. He was so ignorant, so unaware! Well, that or he was avoiding Zac's calls.

As he finished his fourteenth voicemail with an angry "Call me back!", Zac opened the door of his room and stepped outside. It seemed like a waste to spend the day freaking out over Cam and Nixie. He could at least go to the café.

As he made his way down the path, his phone buzzed. It was a text––from Lyla. _Where r u?_

Zac shoved his phone into his pocket and took off running. His fast pace cleared his mind. He'd reply when he got there.

The café was busy. It was a beautiful day: the sky was bright blue, and the sun was pleasantly warm. A light breeze drifted off the waves and along the shore, cooling off the crowds that streamed along the pier. Zac dodged tourists and locals and ducked into the air-conditioned café. He spotted David at the bar and began to stride over. But someone blocked his path.

Evie stood in front of him. Her face was blank except for the look in her eyes, a mixture of nervousness, sadness and urgency.

"Zac. Can we talk?"

_Oh no_, he thought. In what he hoped was a curious, innocent tone, he replied. "Sure."

As they walked back outside, Zac braced himself for a lecture from Evie. _I guess I deserve it._ He hadn't seen her at all for a week or more. But he couldn't help it. Apart from the stress of the full moon, he'd had to deal with the thought of losing his powers, as well as this new ordeal created by Nixie and Cam. But he still couldn't help feeling guilty. Things had been going roughly with Evie for a while.

"Zac," she began when they had reached the beach near the pier, "I want to know what's going on. You've lied to me, you've avoided me, you've spent all your free time with other people… Relationships do require seeing each other."

"I know, Evie. I… I'm done now. From now on I will spend more time with you."

"God, Zac. That's what you said last time I tried to talk to you. I'm getting tired of the same old thing. It's almost annoying now. You can't even tell me why you have no time for me. What is happening to you?"

If only she knew.

What if she could?

Just as he dismissed this idea, realizing it was selfish, he realized Evie had continued.

"But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. Well, it kind of is. I mean…" She seemed nervous, fidgety. "I want to tell you, um. I want––"

"Evie?" Zac said when she hesitated.

"This is too much trouble."

"Talking to me, or…?"

"No," Evie said. She breathed in and her form relaxed. "I want to break up. I loved you, and

I'm glad we've been together for so long, but it's time, Zac." Her tone had changed dramatically––it was light, as if it was not hard for her to say at all. He could tell she was only trying to spare his feelings. He realized she had prepared for a long time to say this.

Zac was numb. He had seen it coming––hadn't he? It was hard to remember, and hard to process Evie's words. But really, how long would it have been before he had ended it himself?

Zac wasn't sure what to say. They were both silent. He tried to just be casual and friendly, and try to get away as fast as possible. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said. "Thanks for trying to understand." He made himself smile, and could tell that she was relieved.

"Okay. I'll see you, Zac." Evie turned and walked back toward the pier. As he watched her go, Zac's phone buzzed again. _Where are you, Zac? Something has happened,_ Lyla's text read.

"Yeah, something has," Zac mumbled under his breath. He glanced at Evie's retreating back one more time and then dashed up the beach and on toward Rita's house.

Lyla checked her watch for the fifth time that minute. It was quiet in the living room, and her thoughts buzzed. She turned her phone on, and jumped as it went off. Zac had texted her back. Finally!

_I'm on my way. What's going on?_ The message read. It was a few minutes old. The doorbell rang as she finished reading. He was here. Good. Great. Perfect. Oh, God, what would she say?

She let him in, and they quickly made their way to the grotto.

Nixie paced on the ledge of the pool. Cam rested on some pillows on the other side of the pool. An awkward silence sat heavily between them.

"Nixie?"

"Yeah?" Nixie said, glad for the distraction from her thoughts. She got up and went to sit next to him on the cushions.

"D'you think he'll hate me for this? Do you think they'll believe us?"

Nixie had been asking herself the same question for the last hour and a half. "I don't know. I hope so. I wish…" She trailed off, looking at Cam.

Cam blinked. "Wish what?"

"Never mind," Nixie said quickly. "I'm… I'm glad you have a tail, Cam."

Cam grinned. "Me too, I think."

Nixie leaned her head on his shoulder. He smelled like Cam, like soap and sand, and now the sea as well.

Cam leaned close and brushed his mouth across hers. She kissed him back, hugging him close, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She breathed in deeply, inhaling him, his smell, his sweet taste. His touch sent shivers down her spine. They pressed closer to each other…

And then she heard a voice from behind her. "REALLY? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Zac cried in an exasperated tone. Nixie and Cam sprang apart sheepishly.

"Come on, you two!" Zac put his hand to his forehead. "And what the hell is Cam doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"Behind him, Lyla cleared her throat. "Yeah. About that…"


	10. Chapter 10: The News

**Hi, guys! I am so so so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on a trip over the summer. Thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoy. I will update again _very _soon––I promise!**

Rita was exhausted. This had to have been the hardest day she had ever gone through at the high school. First, three new students had arrived that day, and scheduling was nearly impossible. Then the school board had requested a meeting on a night when she already had two other conferences booked. Then a math teacher had announced his retirement, and a biology teacher had quit––both on the same day! She hadn't had time to eat lunch, and had an enormous amount of work to file for the superintendent. And finally, as she had been walking out through the doors at the end of the day, a student in the office had thrown up all over her shoes.

As she drove home, all that was on her mind was a refreshing swim, and maybe a nice long nap…

Her phone rang, jolting her out of her sleepy haze. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rita!" said Sirena's voice at the other end. "Hi! Look, I'll just… tell you. Cam's a merman."

The words didn't register. "What?" Rita said tiredly.

"Cam. He's turned into a merman. He has a tail, Rita. Nixie and Cam somehow got affected in the moon pool, and apparently he didn't mean to get powers, but now he has them. Zac's here already."

Rita's head was spinning. Without another word, she snapped her phone shut and pressed on the gas pedal.

It was an odd scene inside the grotto. Cam and Nixie sat in the corner, half in each other's arms. Cam looked apprehensive. Nixie looked guilty. From across the room, Zac stared at them, eyes flicking back and forth, his brow furrowed in confusion. Lyla stood behind Zac, one hand on his shoulder, the other in her pocket. She looked at him, deciding how to phrase the news correctly.

"Zac, on the full moon," Lyla began, "Cam and Nixie were in the Moonpool."

"Yeah, I remember that. Vividly," Zac said tonelessly.

Lyla looked pointedly at Nixie. "Right. Well, somehow, they were affected. Cam?"

Cam stood up and walked by them. Quite calmly, he stepped off the edge of the floor and into the pool. The water began to churn and bubble. He resurfaced and swam to the edge of the pool. Spread out behind him was his tail: thick and graceful, and a deep turquoise in color.

Zac made a small noise, and walked slowly over to the pool.

"What did you do?" He said to Cam, who looked him in the eye.

"Nothing," the other boy said, heaving himself out of the water. Nixie threw him a towel. Zac stepped back.

"This is nothing? You have powers. So, what, you were sick of being the regular human being? Got jealous?"

Cam stood up on his newly formed legs. "It was an accident. I didn't intend to be a fish."

Behind him, Nixie seemed to become very interested in her shoelaces. Lyla stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! That must be why you've been so jealous for the past few months," Zac said sardonically. "Why you've been such a self-absorbed idiot! How could you let this happen?" he said, turning to Nixie. "I thought you were against 'landboys.' Guess it just depends on who the landboy is, right?" Zac said accusingly, glancing from Cam to Nixie. Lyla felt a small twinge of triumph at that.

"Look, you're not the center of the world, Zac! There are other people here who aren't telling me I was jealous of _them_! And you know nothing––_nothing_––about me and Nixie. Get a grip, Zac," Cam said. Their faces were close. "I didn't even try to get powers. And even if I had, having a tail isn't just 'your thing.'"

Zac moved so fast he blurred. The next thing Lyla knew, Cam was sprawled on the floor, one hand clapped over his eye. Nixie cried out. A voice rang out behind them.

"Zac!" Rita shrieked. "Stop this instant. Honestly, you two!" She moved between them as Cam, who was looking ready to return Zac's punch, stood up.

"So, Cameron," Rita said calmly. "I understand you gained powers. Please, someone tell me how this happened."

So, gradually, the entire story was related by Cam and Nixie––how they had floated above the Moonpool, how they had missed the peak of the full moon, how they had swum out of the cave immediately.

"Well," Rita began when they had finished. "Regardless of whether you wanted to become a merman, you have the same secret as all of us now. Cam," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "Welcome to our pod."


	11. Chapter 11: Falling

"Are you okay?"

That was the first thing Lyla said when she finally found Zac.

The coast air was clear and warm. Rocks jutted out from beneath Zac's feet, rounded and worn by the pounding surf. They curved and twisted in a jumbled pile down towards the waves, where salty spray dashed over the tip of the rocky point. Zac had come to this spot when he was young, to fish with his dad. He couldn't do that anymore, of course, but the point was still their secret, their private piece of coastline.

The water was an inviting iridescent blue. The sleek shapes of fish darted just beneath the surface, almost invisible. Overhead the sky was gray––unusual for spring around here, Zac thought absently. Most of his attention was focused on the sound of footsteps behind him. They got louder as Lyla approached.

"It's beautiful out here."

Zac nodded without turning around.

"Zac. There's something going on, isn't there?" Lyla asked hesitantly. "And it's… not Cam."

Zac took a breath, making a split-second decision. "Evie. She broke up with me."

Lyla said nothing. He continued, "I mean, it's not like I'm surprised. Or that upset. Well––I just mean that, you know, it couldn't have worked out with the––she would have found out. And that would have been selfish of me… right? I mean, I'm not happy that… well, it is just one less thing to––"

"Zac." Lyla's voice was expressionless, her face neatly composed. Her blue eyes sparkled, a reflection of the shimmering sea.

"Yeah." Zac shifted his feet. He looked up and smiled. "What time is it? I've missed half the day, haven't I?"

"Yes. And I've wasted half of mine looking for you!" Lyla grinned back at him.

It was quiet for a moment, and then they both spoke at once. "Well," Lyla said, as Zac started, "So, when ––" and then broke off. Lyla laughed again and turned to face the path leading back to the road, looking back over her shoulder at him.

She didn't look down.

The moment that her foot hit the rock, time slowed. It was an unusual rock, jutting out from the ground, wet with the morning's sea foam. Her sandal hit it at an odd angle and twisted, and she cried out, leaning dangerously over the edge of the precipice. The next stones were ten feet down, just under the surface, and they stuck out in sharp, ragged peaks like shark teeth.

Without thinking, Zac lunged forward and grabbed her waist. Her blue eyes went wide. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her back, his momentum carrying them both away from the edge. They toppled over onto safe ground, Zac pinned under Lyla.

His eyes caught hers. They were both breathing heavily.

For a long moment, everything was still. Zac became very aware of her warmth on top of him. Neither of them moved.

Then Lyla let out a shaky breath. "Thank you." She pulled herself to her feet, but cried out again as she stood. "Ow––my ankle. I think I twisted it."

"Here," Zac said immediately, leaping up and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Lean against me. It's not too far."

Together they made their way back down the trail to the road home.


End file.
